Dois se tornando um
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Marin e Aioria frente a frente na casa de sagitário. Agora um não pode fugir do outro. Presente de Natal pra Mizu Katanabe. Tem Hentai!Obrigado a Catchan por betar!


_**Dois se tornando Um**_

Por **Josiane Veiga**

Fanfic de Saint Seiya - Aioria & Marim

Classificação: Hentai / Romance

Música de fundo: 2 Become 1, Spice Girls

_Luz de velas e "soul" para sempre _

_Um sonho com eu e você juntos _

_Diga que você acredita, diga que acredita_

A casa estava na penumbra, uma vela cintilava a um canto, transformando sombras em fantasmas imaginários. Nas paredes, antes tão claras, agora, jazia uma cor opaca, triste. A bela mulher de cabelos ruivos se sentou num canto, apoiando as costas na parede. Ao seu lado, deixou repousar uma máscara. A máscara que a protegia das vontades e desejos humanos, descansando, permitiu que a mulher deixasse uma lágrima escapar por seus olhos. Uma lágrima! Uma única lágrima.

Marin já havia chorado muito. Durante anos, ela vinha à casa de Aioros para ficar sozinha. A casa do irmão do homem que ela amava. Como a casa estava abandonada, ali era seu refúgio para fugir do mundo que a cercava, além de ser um lugar no qual podia pensar um pouco também. Mesmo que, há muito tempo, ela tivesse se negado a pensar em sua vida pessoal, isso se tornava inevitável, toda vez que adentrava aquele lugar solitário.

_Livre sua mente das dúvidas e dos perigos _

_Seja verdadeiro, não seja um estranho _

_Nós conseguiremos, conseguiremos_

- Marin...

A voz suave entrou por seus ouvidos e ela sentiu a pele se arrepiando. Aioria. Ele a encarava com os olhos puros e francos de sempre. Mas existia algo a mais neles. Algo que ela não saberia explicar.

- Sua máscara... - ele balbuciou.

Aioria sabia o que significava ver uma amazona sem sua máscara. Mas, Marin não reagiu como uma enlouquecida ou com raiva. Apenas desviou os olhos do cavaleiro. Então, Aioria deduziu que Marin não iria lutar com ele por tê-la visto com o rosto descoberto. E assim, um segredo mútuo se instalou entre eles. Como se fosse natural uma amazona andar sem sua máscara pelo santuário. Mas não era natural... e Aioria sentiu a pele queimar ao admirar a beleza daquela mulher.

- Por que está chorando? - ele perguntou.

A amazona secou rapidamente as lágrimas, mas sabia que era tarde demais, Aioria já as percebera. Ela se levantou buscando se recompor. Não podia deixar que um Cavaleiro de Ouro visse uma amazona de maneira tão frágil.

Por muitos anos, Marin se ressentiu por ser mulher. Se tivesse nascido homem, talvez pudesse ter sido um grande guerreiro e conquistado uma das sagradas armaduras douradas. Mas sua condição feminina só lhe permitia chegar aonde havia chegado: à armadura de prata de Águia. E isso, ela sabia, já era muito. Apesar de ser muito forte, nunca teria condição de se colocar na disputa das sagradas casas do zodíaco.

- O que houve, Marin?

- Nada, senhor... eu estava apenas pensando.

Ela levantou os olhos e surpresa viu que Aioria a olhava de uma maneira diferente da habitual bondade que regia o Cavaleiro de Leão. Então, ela o viu mexendo a cabeça discretamente, como se quisesse afastar certos pensamentos e depois voltar ao normal.

- Por que você sempre vem aqui? - ele perguntou.

- Como sabe? - surpreendeu-se, mas logo se arrependeu da pergunta, afinal, Aioria tinha o total direito de saber o motivo que a fazia vir à casa de seu irmão já morto.

- Desculpe... eu venho aqui para ficar sozinha. A solidão às vezes é uma boa companhia.

- Eu concordo.

Claro que ele concordava. Aioria havia se tornado uma pessoa solitária. Mesmo após a batalha das doze casas, onde havia ficado clara a honestidade do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, seu irmão, ele não havia se tornado mais sociável. Era como se temesse contato com as outras pessoas.

De repente, Marin reparou algo que até então, tinha passado despercebido. Aquele homem que ela tanto amava era uma pessoa triste. Nunca Aioria havia sido realmente aceito pelos outros cavaleiros. Todos, sempre o consideravam o irmão do traidor.

Então, quase sem perceber, ela levantou as mãos e o acariciou no rosto.

_Venha um pouco mais para perto, chegue aqui _

_Pois esta noite é a noite que dois se tornarão um só_

Os dedos mornos e macios de Marin tiveram o poder de enfraquecer Aioria de tal maneira que ele pensou que fosse desfalecer. Segurou a mão trêmula dela e sua vontade a princípio foi afastá-la de si, pois, aquela mulher lhe poluía a mente com imagens pervertidas, enchendo seu coração de uma maneira proibida. Mas, quase sem perceber, Aioria levou os dedos dela até seus lábios e os beijou.

- Marin...

Os olhos dela se obscureceram com a visão daquele homem a tocando. Ela sempre o amou. O belíssimo Cavaleiro de Leão. O sério Aioria que não conversava com praticamente ninguém, mas que sempre tinha uma infinita bondade no olhar, que quando a tocava fazia todo o seu corpo reagir de um jeito incontrolável. Ela o desejava. Uma loucura forte demais para ser negada ou evitada.

Aos poucos, ela tomou a atitude. Encostou seu corpo no dele e levantou a cabeça de maneira que seus lábios se encontrassem. Céus, como o queria. Mas tinha consciência de que nunca o teria realmente. Não Aioria, o cavaleiro que nunca daria a ninguém seu coração. Então, com o um beijo, tentou absorver tudo que podia dele. Com ânsia, com desespero.

_Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Liberte seu espírito, é a única maneira possível_

- Marin...

O tom da voz do Leão era desesperadamente delicioso. Ela sentiu no ventre o tamanho do desejo dele e sem raciocinar direito apertou o corpo contra ele. Aioria gemeu baixo de prazer e no meio da casa de Sagitário, ele a deitou.

Aioria moveu sua língua entre os lábios de Marin, experimentando um estonteante triunfo quando sentiu a quente umidade do interior da boca que beijava. Ergueu a mão e segurou na parte de trás da cabeça dela para impedi-la de fugir, caso ela quisesse parar com aquela loucura, ainda que Marin não oferecesse resistência. Em vez disso, ela subiu com as duas mãos, espalmadas em seu peito, para envolver sua nuca.

Soltando um gemido rouco, mal reconhecendo a própria voz, Aioria voltou a olhá-la.

- Beije-me. - sussurrou, com os lábios encostados nos dela, se deitando sobre ela.

O pedido parecia sem sentido, pois Marin praticamente o devorava com a boca, mas ela entendeu o que ele queria de verdade. Eram duas almas gêmeas, em busca da mesma satisfação.

Subitamente, segurando a mão delicada que alisava o seu braço, Aioria a guiou para baixo e encostou a palma em seu membro ereto.

- Toque em mim, Marin. - murmurou, penetrando no tubo que se formou quando ela fechou os dedos. - Sim, assim...

Fechando os olhos ele se entregou ao prazer que aquilo proporcionava, algo entontecedor, sem precedentes, inacreditável.

- Marin... - murmurou, encostando as madeixas do cabelo da amazona no nariz e inalando o perfume. - Eu sempre te quis...

Depois, parando apenas para recobrar o fôlego, moveu os lábios para a orelha dela e foi descendo até a garganta. Quando encontrou um ponto que a fez estremecer, sugou aquele local até que o corpo dela sacudisse em espasmos. O corpo do cavaleiro também se movia em fortes vibrações.

_Jogos tolos que você estava jogando _

_Palavras vazias que ambos estávamos falando _

_Vamos dar um jeito, vamos dar um jeito_

Aioria sabia que não conseguiria parar. Marin era tão docemente irresistível que ele não pensava em mais nada que não fosse possuí-la.

- Marin... você me quer?

A amazona moveu a cabeça afirmando. No fundo, ela não sabia o que era certo a fazer, mas como poderia negar o forte desejo que sentia pelo Cavaleiro de Leão! Mesmo que nunca mais ele a olhasse, mesmo que nunca mais a tocasse ou se importasse com ela, disse a si mesma que não se arrependeria. Queria experimentar o fruto proibido do amor. E queria experimentar com ele.

- Eu sempre te quis, Aioria... - ela confessou.

As roupas foram retiradas com uma urgência impressionante. Era como se a vida deles dependesse daquele momento, daquela entrega. Quando por fim, a última peça fora tirada, Aioria contemplou a mulher abaixo de si. O luar iluminava a curva de seus seios, nem grandes, nem pequenos, simplesmente perfeitos. "Minha." - pensou Aioria, e logo se envergonhou por ter uma idéia tão primitiva. Era um homem instruído, um sábio, uma pessoa que sabia pedir com calma, mas mesmo assim, estava se consumindo de paixão pela amazona.

- Marin. - murmurando o nome dela, o Cavaleiro de Leão a deitou novamente no chão de pedra. Então, ele se inclinou para frente e passou a língua num dos mamilos dela.

Marin pareceu levar um susto e ficou olhando para ele com olhos bem abertos.

- Calma... - pediu Aioria, tentando controlar as palpitações que sentia.

Leão certamente morreria se Marin escapasse dele naquele momento. Não, ela não podia fugir. Não agora, quando ele via expostos aqueles seios maravilhosos, quando pressionava o sexo contra a pele macia da barriga dela.

Em vez de sugar, como queria, Aioria roçou a face nos flexíveis montes, vagarosamente. Queria experimentar o gosto dela, beijá-la e lambê-la em todas as partes do corpo, mas sentiu uma certa relutância e por isso voltou a beijá-la na boca.

Quando Marin passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, Aioria soltou um gemido e posicionou o membro pronto na junção das coxas dela. Cobria toda a parte frontal do corpo dela e sentia se esfregando no peito os mamilos endurecidos daquela mulher. Nua, ela estava por baixo dele, finalmente, e era praticamente impossível controlar o desejo que o dominava.

_Qualquer coisa que fizemos _

_É que rapazes e garotas _

_Sentem-se bem quando estão juntos _

_Aceite ou não, aceite ou não _

_Você é tão bom quanto eu me lembro, meu bem _

_Vamos lá, vamos lá _

_Pois esta noite é a noite que dois se tornam um só_

Aioria achou que não podia esperar mais. Então segurou nas nádegas dela com as duas mãos, e projetou os quadris para frente, penetrando-a o mais fundo possível e surpreendendo-se ao ouvir um demorado gemido, misto de prazer e dor. Finalmente, Marin era dele.

Intensificou os movimentos e gemeu de alegria quando sentiu que ela serpenteava o corpo, acompanhando seu ritmo. A brava amazona, conhecida pela calma, paciência e decência, agora emitia tímidos gemidos, tão baixos que pareciam arrancados dela contra a vontade. Mesmo assim, aqueles arquejos quase o levaram à loucura.

Enfim, Marin apertou as unhas nas mãos de Aioria e soltou um gemido mais alto e demorado, incentivando-o a despejar dentro dela o que aliviaria aquela paixão.

_Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Liberte seu espírito, é a única maneira possível_

A manhã chegara com a calma de todas às vezes. Mas daquela vez, havia algo diferente. Aioria apertou nos braços o corpo da mulher que ele amara durante a noite naquele lugar especial. A casa de Aioros. O que o irmão diria se o visse possuir a doce Marin de uma maneira tão pecaminosa em plena sala. Infelizmente, seu irmão estava morto e não poderia fazer nada. Aioria olhou novamente para a mulher e soltou uma exclamação.

"Linda!"

Com a luz sobre a pele clara a amazona parecia tão angelical e demoníaca que Aioria não encontraria palavras para descrevê-la. Uma das janelas estava aberta, e o sol aquecia a pele vistosa de Marin.

A Amazona de Águia suspirou e se aconchegou mais ao peito do Cavaleiro de Leão. Os cabelos ruivos se espalhavam pelo peito de Aioria que pegou uma das madeixas e começou a mexer entre os dedos. Ficou tão absorvido com a atitude que não percebeu que Marin tinha acordado e olhava para ele.

Surpreso, o cavaleiro percebeu a expectativa nos olhos dela. Marin moveu os lábios para pronunciar algo. Ele deduziu que ela se sentia culpada e talvez, quisesse se desculpar. Mas sem querer permitir aquilo, Aioria a puxou de encontro ao corpo e a beijou novamente.

Ficaram num beijo casto algum tempo. Como se esquecidos do mundo.

- Eu te amo, Marin... - confessou Aioria.

E foi nítida a surpresa e a satisfação dela ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e mesmo ele sentia-se aliviado por revelar um segredo há tanto tempo encoberto.

- Oh, Aioria... eu também o amo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas desfrutando daquele momento tão belo.

- Parecemos um casal bobo daqueles contos românticos... - ele comentou com um sorriso lindo que preenchia toda a face.

- Talvez, o amor seja assim mesmo... bobo... - falou ela também com um belo sorriso nos lábios, depois, desceu novamente o rosto até o peito de Aioria e fechou os olhos. A respiração regular dele e a sua própria felicidade a acompanharam em seu repouso.

E ficaram os dois naquela casa abandonada ainda por um bom tempo...

_Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais _

_(Quero fazer amor com você) _

_Liberte seu espírito, é a única maneira possível _

_É a única maneira possível _

_É a única maneira possível_

Fim

Nota da Autora: Presente de Natal para **Mizu Katanabe**.

Nunca escrevi sobre Sant Seiya (a não ser comédia), então... não me matem por o fic estar horrível. Eu mal conhecia o casal!

A música de fundo é _2 Become 1_ das Spice Girls.


End file.
